


Dance Yourself Clean

by xagentofchaos



Series: Steter drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay Club, Humor, M/M, Nicknames, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xagentofchaos/pseuds/xagentofchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Approximately a year after Stiles' suicide attempt, him and Peter are in a relationship and Stiles is silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Yourself Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first part (You stole my heart) that you can find in part 2 of the Steter drabbles series, before you read this one.

**Me 16.20:** I’m sad :( 

**Me 16.21:** I need ur magic kisses :) 

**Virginity Slayer16.25:** You’re twenty years old.

 **Me 16.26:** duh

 **Virginity Slayer 16.30:** You’re bit too old for this.

 **Me 16.31:** peeeeteeeeeer

 **Me 16.32:** im not too old :( 

**Me 16.33:** just like im not too old to play with lego and toy cars

 **Me 16.34:** ur just as old as u make urself look

 **Me 16.35:** that means ur like 90

 **Virginity Slayer 16.40:** How is insulting me going to get you any kisses, magic or not? 

**Me 16.42:** oh cmon u know im joking, i love yooouuuu

 **Me 16.43:** ur my squishy jigglypuff 

**Me 16.44:** my shiny star when its dark 

**Me 16.45:** my favorite taco 

**Me 16.47:** no one else in the entire world is my favorite taco but u

 **Virginity Slayer 16.49:** How flattering. 

**Me 16.50:** am i ur favorite taco?  <3 

**Virginity Slayer 16.52:** You’re my favorite garbage. 

**Me 16.53:** that was almost cute 

**Me 16.55:** can i see u?

 **Virginity Slayer 16.57:** Yes, come over.

 **Me 16.58:** i baked u a cake

 **Me 16.59:** like the pretty housewife i am

 **Virginity Slayer 17.02:** You’re lying.

 **Me 17.03:** i am, i’ll bring tacos

 

**

 

 **Me 8.14:** ur butt looks good in the morning 

**The best taco 8.16:** We’re in the same house, you don’t need to text me.

“YOUR BUTT LOOKS GOOD IN THE MORNING!” 

“Jesus Christ.”

“You’re welcome.” 

 

**

 

**Calling Nice Butt**

“I just wanted to say thank you for the breakfast by the bed and that I love you, goodbye.” 

**Call ended**

“We’re literally in the same bed.”

“My love comes in many different ways, not just buttsex.” 

“Oh my God.” 

 

**

 

 **Me 19.03:** i miss u already :( 

**Nice Butt 19.06:** Have fun at the party. 

**Me 19.07:** ill drink for us both! 

 

**

 

 **Me 23.20:** NO ONE TOLD ME THIS WAS A GAYBAR 

**Nice Butt 23.25:** Don’t flirt with too many people.

 **Me 23.27:** IVE NEVER SEEEN SO MANY MEN IN ONE PLACE B4 

**Nice Butt 23.30:** Don’t get too excited, I’ll smell the regrets on you tomorrow.

 **Me 23.40:** are u jeealouuuus

 **Nice Butt 23.42:** No, but I know how feisty some men can be when a new twink is in their territory. 

**Me 23.45:** speaking with experience now are we

 **Me 23.47:** don’t worry, i won’t let them swallow me whole 

**Me 23.50:** i mean the things u can do with ur tongue… i wouldn’t let a horny gayclubman destroy that 

**Nice Butt 23.52:** I can now die in peace. 

 

**

 

 **Scotty Scruff 01.20:** where did you go dude? 

**Me 01.22:** im hiding 

**Scotty Scruff 01.23:** from who?

 **Me 01.25:** the guy with the scary jawline 

**Scotty Scruff 01.26:** oh

 **Scotty Scruff 01.27:** well he’s not here anymore 

**Me 01.29:** u sure

 **Scotty Scruff 01.30:** positive 

**Scotty Scruff 01.32:** now save me from the gay people bro, they don’t believe that I have a gf

 **Me 01.33:** i told u im not the only one thinking ur too cute to be str8

 **Scotty Scruff 01.34:** shut up

 **Me 01.35:** mouth shut

 **Me 01.35:** operation rescue scott 

 

**

 

 **Me 10.12:** my head hurtssssss

 **Nice Butt 10.16:** I told your dad to place some painkillers on your nightstand, that should help.

 **Me 10.18:** whattttttt

 **Me 10.19:** ur the best bf everrrrrrrrr

 **Nice Butt 10.21:** Don’t exaggerate.

 **Me 10.22:** im not omg

 **Me: 10.24:** i mean it. u make me so happy, ur gr8 in bed, ur so kind in ur own way 

**Me 10.25:** and ur hot

 **Me 10.28:** i love yooou

 **Nice Butt 10.30:** Are you done?

 **Me 10.31:** mmmm 

**Nice Butt 10.33:** Too bad. I like hearing how awesome I am.

 **Me 10.35:** omg ur so weird wtf 

**Nice Butt 10.36:** Go on.

 **Me 10.37:** oh my gooooooddddd

 **Nice Butt 10.40:** I’m waiting.

 **Me 10.48:** u were there for me when i thought i didnt have anyone else, even if i tried to kill myself and almost succeeded, u picked me up at the hospital the day after. i felt weird and embarrassed for making u worried but u took me out to get ice cream. i thought u did it to be nice and to pity me or something but when u hugged me that night and told me that u were proud of me and that i could text u whenever i wanted, i knew u did it because u truly cared. u are awesome that way, peter, because u care. i love u for that. thank you. 

**Nice Butt 10.53:** No need to thank me, princess. I love you too.

 **Me 10.55:** are u blushing rn

 **Nice Butt 10.56:** Only for you, darling. 

 

**

 

 **Scotty Scruff 14.30:** you should bring your damsel in distress to the club this friday, heard it’s gonna be awesome

 **Me 14.32:** why so, is beyonce comin

 **Me 14.33:** my damsel in distress will kill me if he knew i call him that

 **Scotty Scruff 14.35:** no Beyoncé this time either ): 

**Scotty Scruff 14.36:** everyone is gonna be there, it’s gonna be siiiick 

**Me 14.37:** what a traitor

 **Me 14.39:** ill see if i can make him come 

**Scotty Scruff 14.41:** as long as he doesn’t have you all to himself :) 

**Me 14.43:** cant make any promises

 

**

 

 **Me 14.45:** theres gonna be a sick party this friday at the gaybar and ur coming

 **Nice Butt 14.47:** Only if you wear something hot.

 **Me 14.49:** what are u talking about im always wearing hot things

 **Nice Butt 14.52:** The only hot outfit you’ve worn so far is you in your naked skin, riding me. 

**Me 14.55:** ur so meannnnn

 **Me 14.58:** im horny now :( 

**Nice Butt 15.00:** Come to my place and show me some other outfits and I’ll come with you to the bar.

 **Me 15.01:** yaaayyyy

 

**

 

 **Me 23.04:** He’s coming :D 

**Scotty Scruff 23.06:** it took you 8 hours to ask?? 

**Me 23.09:** nah we were trying on some outfits

 **Scotty Scruff 23.11:** ok.. 

**Me 23.13:** i liked the cowgirl and doggy best 

**Scotty Scruff 23.14:** ………..

 **Scotty Scruff 23.16:** what the fuck stiles tmi????

 **Me 23.17:** :D

 

**

 

 **Me 10.13:** im already feeling the vibe 

**Me 10.14:** im so PUMPED 

**Strawberry Shortcake 10.20:** It’s just a party, relax

 **Me 10.21:** P U M P E D 

**Strawberry Shortcake 10.23:** You’re being ridiculous

 **Me 10.25:** Lyds, its gonna be so many men, booze, dancing crazily with six people at the same time etc etc etc

 **Strawberry Shortcake 10.28:** I thought you had a boyfriend

 **Me 10.30:** i do but hes gonna rip off his shirt and dance its gonna be awesome

 **Strawberry Shortcake 10.33:** Save me a seat for the show :)

 **Me 10.34:** dont u even dare

 

**

 

 **Me 23.15:** the myth, the man, the legend is here. where are u guys?

 **Scotty Scruff 23.20:** at the bar

 **Me 23.22:** we’re on our way!

 

**

 

 **Annoying Pup 01.02:** what is that dance move called, the duck walk?

 **Me 01.06:** shut up isaac im feeling the rhythm 

**Annoying Pup 01.08:** we’re in a club, not a duck farm

 **Me 01.10:** ur just jealous at my moving hips 

**Annoying Pup 01.13:** totally 

 

**

 

 **Me 02.00:** where did u go :(

 **Nice Butt 02.03:** Getting another drink, stay with Scott.

 **Me 02.04:** idk where he is

 **Nice Butt 02.06:** I’ll find you.

 

**

 

 **Me 02.07:** dude where did u go

 **Scotty Scruff 02.09:** toilet, where are you?

 **Me 02.10:** dancefloor 

**Me 02.12:** ill wait for u here

 **Scotty Scruff 02.13:** ok

 **Me 02.20:** ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION

 **Scotty Scruff 02.22:** what’s going on?

 **Me 02.23:** HES HERE 

**Scotty Scruff 02.25:** scary jawline dude?

 **Me 02.26:** YES 

**Me 02.28:** IM RUNNING 

**Scotty Scruff 02.30:** did he do anything?

 **Scotty Scruff 02.35:** stiles? 

**Me 02.37:** he made a sound, like he was angry idk what i did wrong so i ran

 **Me 02.39:** hes freaking me out

 **Me 02.40:** i locked myself in on a toilet 

**Scotty Scruff 02.42:** want me to come?

 **Me 02.44:** nah bro hes prob gone soon

 **Me 02.46:** i need to find peter 

**Scotty Scruff 02.49:** neither of them are here

 **Scotty Scruff 02.51:** I’m waiting for you outside the door 

**Me 02.52:** coming out now

 

**

 

**Calling Nice Butt**

“Peter, where are you?”

“At the bar again, I couldn’t find you.”

“I was hiding.”

“Why, from who?”

“Just a guy with a strong jawline- OH MY GOD.” 

“What? The music is loud, I can’t hear you.”

“DUDE WHAT THE FUCK.”

“Stiles?”

“WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO HIM?” 

“Who?” 

“WHY IS HE TOUCHING YOU?” 

“I can explain, Stiles.”

“Dude, no. I’m out of here.”

“Stiles?”

“Whatever if you want to flirt with other people, you should’ve just said you wanted to.”

“Flirting? I’m not- Stiles, I can explain-“

-Click- 

“What happened, Stiles?”

“Peter and Jawline was touching, I’m going.”

“That was probably nothing, come on.”

“See you, Scott. I’m going home.” 

 

**

 

 **Mean Butt 03.14:** Are you going home?

 **Mean Butt 03.16:** I have a good explanation.

 **Mean Butt 03.20:** I wasn’t flirting with him. And he was sure as hell not flirting back, I promise. 

**Mean Butt 03.23:** You’re just overreacting because you’re drunk. 

**Me 03.26:** not drunk

 **Mean Butt 03.28:** You had a lot of those neon drinks. 

**Mean Butt 03.35:** I’m calling you now.

**Incoming call from Mean Butt**

“Just listen to me, Stiles. I wasn’t flirting with the guy.”

“You grinned at him teasingly just like you do with me. And then he touched you.” 

“He threatened of beating me to the ground, I grinned because I was surprised of seeing him there.”

“What? Did he hurt you?”

“I could easily take him down.”

“Who is he?” 

“His name is Derek Hale, he’s my nephew.” 

“What the fuck.”

“Are you coming back?”

“HE WAS MAKING AN ANGRY SOUND AT ME.” 

“He’s like that. I don’t know what that sound means, he was probably flirting with you.” 

“Are you mad?”

“No, I mean. I get it. You’re gorgeous.” 

“I’m not going back, by the way. I’m going home.”

“Your dad is home. Go to my place instead.”

“Why?”

“You were angry at me. I want to prove to you that it’s you and no one else.” 

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Everything.”

“Oh God.” 

 

**

 

 **Me 08.30:** i love u

“We’re still in the same bed.”

“Answer your text, you twat.”

 **Cute Uncle Butt 08.32:** I love you too, Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue with this kind of fic, I think it's funny. ^.^


End file.
